Miraculous Princess and The Pauper
by CeceTheFandomQueenie
Summary: Long ago and far away, in a kingdom high on a mountaintop, something miraculous was occurring. At the very same moment, two identical baby girls were born. One, a baby Princess, and the second, a peasant girl. With lives so different, it wasn't surprising that the Princess and the Pauper never met. But fate decreed they would. (based off "Barbie as The Princess and The Pauper")
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Long ago and far away, in a kingdom high on a mountaintop, something miraculous was occurring.

At the very same moment, two identical baby girls were born. One, a baby Princess, and the King and Queen were overjoyed. Princess Bridgette would have only the finest, which included the famous miraculous earrings that granted the royal family rulership. The second baby girl was named Marinette. Her parents loved her every bit as much as the King and Queen loved the Princess, but they were worried. The bakery was failing, and they were so poor. How would they be able to care for their little daughter?

Many years passed. The Princess learned her royal duties, while Marinette worked long and hard as a seamstress for the spiteful Madame Bourgeois. With lives so different, it wasn't surprising that the Princess and the Pauper never met. But fate decreed they would.

It all started at the Royal Mine, when the miners informed the Queen that the gold had run out. The widowed Queen was shocked. The Kingdom was now bankrupt. How was she going to take care of her people? If only she could call on her trusted advisor Hawk Moth, but he was away on a long journey.

She needed to do something quickly to save the Kingdom.

…..But what?

And then it struck her. Nearby lived a rich young King who was seeking a wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh, we're late, late, late. We have 20, 22 minutes maximum for your royal fitting." The head maid Melody came bustling into Bridgette's room as she was getting fitted into a dress. "Then it's move, move, move to your speech at the Historical Society. After that we have to rush. And I mean _rush_ to the Historical Society Tea. And then there's your math lessons, your geography lessons, your science..."

Bridgette started tuning the maids voice out, instead wandering off the tailoring platform and letting her feelings overtake her.

_"All my life I've always wanted to have one day just for me. Nothing to do and for once nowhere I need to be. With no lessons, Lords, or lunches, or 'to do' list in the way, no one to say when to eat or read or leave or say. That would be the day."_

Little did she know; another voice would be joining hers all the way in the heart of the city.

_"__All my life I've always wanted to have one day for myself, not waking up with a pile of work on every shelf. With no hems in need of pressing, and no sleeves in disarray, no wedding gown with a thousand stitches to crochet!_

_And no debt to pay."_

Suddenly clapping was heard, knocking Marinette out of her stupor.

"Madame Bourgeois!" exclaimed Alya, Marinette's coworker.

"Nice song Mari-trash. What do you think I'm running here a theatre?!"

"I would've said a debtor's prison." The bluenette muttered making Chloe sneer.

"Keep laughing. You'll be working for me another 37 years."

"But I've already paid off more than half of my debt!"

"But there's interest isn't there? My daddy taught me all about that." To Marinette's chagrin she continued, "Your Parents should've thought of that before they borrowed so much."

"They did it to feed me!"

"Their mistake." With those final words, Madame Bourgeois walked off, her heels clicking behind her.

"Don't listen to her girl. She's just jealous you had parents that actually cared." Huffed Alya.

One again, two voices joined together.

_"__What would it be like to be free?"_

_"__Free to try crazy things" _

_"__Free from endless IOU'S"_

_"__Free to find"_

_"__Free to see"_

Bridgette gazes out a window to watch a young man studying a plant. _.….."And marry whom I choose."_

Queen Cheng comes up behind her daughter. "I'm so sorry my darling, but as you know, it is vital that you marry King Adrien. It's the only way to take care of our people."

The princess turns back around to face her mother. "I know. It's my duty."

With one last look out the window one thought seems to loom, _"What would it be like to be free?…."_

**Hi Lovelys! So I know these chapters are short but this way I can update more often and keep the juices flowing. :)Also, I still don't know what I should officially name the kingdoms since the King of ChatNoir and Queen of Ladybug don't sound exactly right...or do they? What do you think? Let me know in the comments! And thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Deep in the royal mine, two morons *ahem* I mean workers were talking…

"Ok, what idiot put this in here?" A young woman with pink hair asked.

"Oh, that would be me." Her tall companion responded.

"Hmph, well let us review what we are doing here, shall we?"

"But Alix, you already know. We are stealing gold!"

"Shh!" The girl known as Alix quickly put a finger to her mouth, "I hear someone."

Clink clink clink.. clink ..…clink….pause….

"Timebreaker, Dark Cupid." Acknowledged a voice coming out of the shadows.

"Master HawkMoth! You're back here early. I um…hope you had a nice journey…uh… oh! Here you are, sir. The last of the gold from the Royal Mine, it's all yours."

"Yes, it is very much mine. Finally!"

_"__I've been bowing, I've been scraping, _

_I've been lying like a rug_

_And for 10 long years I've_

_had to pay my dues."_

The tall boy turned to Alix. "We need to tell him."

"No Kim."

"But-"

"Fine, _You_ tell him."

_"__I'm returning home a hero_

_who's discovered mighty wealth_

_and what better husband_

_could a Princess choose?_

_Of-course I will take the jewelry_

_For how could I refuse?_

_Raise every glass_

_and rouse every cheer!_

_Praise that the reign_

_of HawkMoth is here!_

_And by marrying the Princess_

_I get all that I desire,_

_Even though she treats me coldly,_

_it's a sign of inner fire_

_For inside she's thinking,_

_'__How can I refuse?'"_

Kim finally spoke up. "Right, except for this one little problem, Boss. The Queen decided to marry the princess off to King Agreste next week."

Even HawkMoths's dog, Nooroo started growling at the information.

"What?! Making a decision without me?...No! I won't let go! It's... it's a….. _temporary setback!"_

_"__It's a momentary loss_

_And the moment that I get back_

_I will show them who's the boss_

_Yes, suppose the girl goes missing_

_So the king says "au revoir"_

_Then I find her, bring her back,_

_and make the news_

_Then the Queen will be so grateful_

_That she'll pledge the heir to moi_

_And I'll humbly tell her_

_"How can I refuse?"_

_When our ceremony's over_

_I'll arise and take the throne_

_And that nitwit_

_Bridgette can kiss my shoe_

_For the Kingdom and the miraculous_

_will be mine and mine alone_

_If the jewelry fits_

_then how can I refuse?_

And so HawkMoth's plan was born….


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Lovelies! I am finally back with another chapter for you peeps, so I hope you enjoy it! As you may have figured out, I'm making Hawkmoth and Gabriel two different people for simplicitys sake only(I was a 'Gabe is Hawkmoth' theorist from the beginning) and because I think the characters work out good this way, I am making Nooroo bad. Sorry Nooroo! Anyways, just wanted to clarify these things up and as always, THANK YOU FOR READING! Please let me know what you think in the comments!**

**-Cece**

Chapter 4

The next morning, Nooroo crept into the hall to watch Tikki, Bridgette's cat.

She was simply napping on a chaise so quietly and peacefully, her tail hanging lazily off the edge…..….it absolutely sickened Nooroo.

He focused on her fluffy red tail and got ready to pounce.

ONE…he got into stalking position …TWO….he got ready to jump…and…..THREE! Nooroo ran forward with all of his might and…

"OOMPH!"

…Promptly landed hard on the floor when Tikki moved her tail out of the way. He shook it off quickly and stood up to face the now smirking cat.

"Enjoy it now sister, cause it's not going to be yours much longer." The dog barked, his purple bow jiggling in his hair.

Tikki scoffed at that. "Oh please, having delusions again Nooroo?"

"Let's just say the throne along with the Miraculous' are gonna belong to my master HawkMoth. And anything belonging to him, belongs to me. GrrrrrrrrrRUFF RUFF RUFF"

He then pounced and started chasing the purebred down the hall.

They raced over tables and chairs until finally they took one sharp turn too many. Tikki was able to jump, but Nooroo crashed into a dresser.

"Ooh." Tikki winced, "I hope you didn't break your pin."

"Pin! MY PIN!" Nooroo frantically looked in a nearby mirror for his signature butterfly broach. "Oh, thank goodness. My precious pin is all right"

He turned back around with an indignant look. "You better hope you have 9 lives _red_. Cause, you're going to need them all."

And with that they went on running again.

Meanwhile, in the front entrance of the castle a foreign carriage pulled up.

At the guard's inquiry one of the two passengers states, "I am Lord Lahiffe accompanied with Ambassador Noir, here by invitation of the queen."

As the guard walks away, the ambassador turns to the other person in the carriage.

"Adrien, are you sure about this?"

"I am, Nino."


End file.
